Respira
by lollybeths
Summary: Historias cortas de Supernatural en ESPAÑOL. Sam y Dean le pertenecen a Erick Kripke (tristemente )


Hola lectores!

Esta historia es un One Shot, y no me pertenece. Le pertenece a una talentosa escritora de FFN, yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

 **Declaimer** : Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Erick Kripke y el Show le pertenece a la CW; por otro lado el plot tampoco me pertenece, sino a 'sUnKiSsT', escritora de FFN. En mi perfil encontraran el link para la historia original.

Tener una experiencia fuera de cuerpo no es nada placentera, Sam lo descubrirá de mala manera.

* * *

 **RESPIRA**

Sam supo que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que despertó. Lo supo porque cuando abrió los ojos, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del Impala, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano. Frunció el ceño, porque no solo estaba sentado atrás, pero su audición estaba extraña, como si sus oídos estuvieran bajo presión. Y aun con su limitada vista a la carretera, él podía decir que Dean estaba conduciendo erráticamente.

"¿Dean?" preguntó de manera incierta, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba caminando en el bosque, rastreando a un Wendigo que había matado a más de 16 personas en los últimos ocho meses.

¿Qué pasó?

La ansiedad creció cuando Dean no respondió a su pregunta, Sam movió la cabeza intentando quitarse la sensación de sordera. Notó que su hermano tenía una mano sobre el volante mientras que la otra estaba presionada firmemente sobre algo a su derecha "¿Dean, qué sucede?" demandó tratando de no sonar asustado, pero su voz sonó patéticamente pequeña.

"Sammy, vamos despierta. Casi llegamos…"

Escuchó la voz de Dean de repente; tan alta, fuerte y llena de miedo que hizo que Sam saltara en su asiento "Amigo, estoy justo aquí. ¿De qué estas…?" la voz de Sam se desvaneció cuando se acercó un poco y obtuvo una mejor vista de lo que sucedía en el asiento delantero del Impala.

Era él. Sam abrió los ojos en sorpresa al mirarse a sí mismo. Sus ojos cerrados, una fea cicatriz formándose cerca de su oreja derecha, su rostro pálido y su boca parcialmente abierta, como si tratara de respirar.

Sam miró su inerte cuerpo, y se tensó cuando vio la sangre que emanaba de su pecho. _Oh Dios esto es malo – esto es realmente malo_. Se fijó en la mano que aplicaba presión a la más horrenda herida que había visto y siguió su rastro hasta encontrarse con el tenso rostro de su hermano. "¿Dean?" intentó otra vez débilmente golpeando levemente su chaqueta de cuero.

Nada. Dean no reaccionó – sus verdes ojos continuaban alternándose entre la oscura carretea mojada y la cabeza de Sam, que estaba momentáneamente recostada sobre su muslo.

Sam miró abajo, a su propio ser, y no encontró heridas – él vestía las mismas ropas que el cuerpo que yacía frente a él – pero no había huellas de que haya sido lastimado. Él lucía completamente normal, en un aspecto fantasmal – su piel estaba firme, podía sentir su corazón palpitando bajo sus costillas y se sentía _bien_.

Aterrado pero bien. _¿Qué era esto? ¿Alguna case de experiencia fuera del cuerpo? ¿Cómo la que Dean tuvo después del accidente? ¿Voy a morir?_ Sam miró a su alrededor casi esperando encontrarse con una Parca sentada junto a él.

Pero no había nada, solo él, su cuerpo deteriorándose rápidamente y su desesperado hermano mayor que conducía como loco.

"Dean, necesitas ir más lento hombre. Nos vas a sacar del camino" Sam imploró aun sabiendo que no tenía caso, mientras trataba de tener una mejor vista de su hermano.

Como ya esperaba, Dean no mostró señales de haberlo escuchado, y Sam solo pudo mirar la aguja del acelerador aproximarse a la marca roja.

"Estoy justo aquí, justo aquí amigo. Tienes que verme, por favor. Estoy sentado detrás de ti. Necesitas ir más despacio antas de que nos matemos. Dean, ¡Estoy aquí!" Sam gritó.

Dean continuó murmurando palabras reconfortantes hacia el hermano que si podía ver.

"Está bien Sammy, todo va a estar bien. Otros diez minutos, ¿Okay? Tu solo resiste, solo diez minutos más, lo prometo. El hospital está a la vuelta de la esquina y los doctores te dejaran como nuevo."

Sam tragó grueso ante el pánico en la voz de Dean, manos apretándose en puños cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su hermano. El cazador estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Gruñendo, Sam maldijo a su propio cuerpo, levantando su mano en un intento de abofetearse a sí mismo – necesitando hacer algo para quitarle esa mirada de la cara a Dean.

Sus dedos atravesaron su cara como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí. Sam depositó su mano sobre el sangriento pecho de su doble, pero este no reaccionó. _Esto debe ser de las cosas más horribles que me han pasado, definitivamente top cinco_. Sam pensó, y eso ya era mucho que decir considerando cuan locas eran sus vidas.

El Impala se detuvo de repente, sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos.

"Sammy, no. No Sammy. ¡Respira, Respira ahora!"

El desesperado tono de Dean alarmó a Sam, y vio como la puerta del conductor se abrió mientras Dean salía del auto como si estuviera en llamas. Observó cómo su hermano mayor rodeó el auto y entró por el lado del pasajero colocándose sobe su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que estaba inerte.

"No, nonono. ¡ _Por favor_!"

Sam tomó una bocanada de aire, a pesar de la ironía del asunto, porque al parecer su cuerpo había dejado de hacerlo. "Dean…" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando como su hermano mayor lo sacaba parcialmente del auto, sus piernas colgando sin vida sobre el asiento. Dean también se encontraba posicionado de manera incomoda, su espalda tocando los botones del radio. Debía ser doloroso, pero él parecía no notarlo mientras trataba de sentir el pulso en el cuello de su hermano menor.

"Lo siento" Sam dijo al tiempo que Dean comenzaba a practicarle RCP.

Solo podía ver, lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla ante la obvia agonía de Dean. Mirar sin esperanza mientras Dean trataba de revivir su cuerpo sin vida, Sam miró a su alrededor una vez más, desesperado buscando la forma de ayudar.

¿Cómo podía ver esto? ¿Cómo podía ver los desesperados intentos de Dean por salvarlo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo? Él no tenía miedo de morir, enserio – pero viendo el terror en la cara de Dean. Él quería – _necesitaba_ , ayudar. "¡Por favor!" Sam gritó a nadie en específico, sus dientes apretados mientras halaba su cabello con frustración. Podía ver como su hermano se desmoronaba frente a él.

Dean aún se movía sin eficiencia, pero había lágrimas cayendo por su cara por lo que tuvo que dejar de hablar entre compresiones para conservar su energía y guardar todo su aire para Sam.

"Dean, lo siento, lo siento. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo regresar" Sam dijo, su corazón dolía cuando Dean empezó a llorar libremente.

Quería mirar hacia otro lado, no quería ver a Dean tan perdido y asustado, pero Sam se forzó a sí mismo a mantener su mirada en su hermano, incapaz de dejarlo solo en esto... aún si él no sabía que se encontraba ahí. "Dean" suspiró "Todo va a estar bien. Detente. Por favor… no te hagas esto."

Dean estaba jadeando ahora, sudor cubría su frente y brazos mientras se inclinaba para darle más aire a Sam. Dean ya no lloraba, su miedo superaba sus lágrimas – no había nada más que determinación en cada línea de su cara.

Entonces fue sorprendente para Sam cuando su hermano de pronto se detuvo en su rescate. Miró atónito como Dean se inclinó sobre su rostro y lo sostuvo con las manos llenas de sangre al tiempo que susurraba en su oído.

Sam se acercó, sintiendo absurdamente como si se estuviera entrometiendo en una conversación privada.

"Escúchame Sammy, no voy a detenerme. No voy a rendirme. Tú vuelve. Vuelve a mí. No puedo hacerlo solo, Sammy"

"Si, si puedes Dean" Sam dijo, poniendo una mano en el tembloroso hombro frente a él. No dijo nada, no era como que Dean pudiera escucharlo de cualquier manera.

"No quiero, niño. No lo haré. Voy a pelear por ti, así que pelea por mí. Okay. Tu solo respira, respira y yo haré el resto, no te rindas perra _. Sammy por favor_."

Dios, Dean estaba rogando.

Sam cerró los ojos mientras Dean volvía a comenzar con el RCP. _Déjame regresar, solo déjame regresar. No puedo dejar a mi hermano, déjame respirar. Por Dean, por Dean, por Dean ¡POR DEAN!_

Hubo una sensación extraña, y Sam sintió como si el aire hubiera dejado sus pulmones. Se sintió desorientado cundo se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado, fue rápidamente consumido por un fuerte dolor que atravesaba su pecho. Suprimió un grito, tomando una bocanada de aire en agonía al tiempo que abría sus ojos, inmediatamente encontrándose con el horrorizado rostro de su hermano sobre el suyo.

Sam se curveó tratando de eliminar el dolor de su pecho, causando que sangre cayera sobre el Impala. ¿Qué paso? Dios, ¡Dean! ¡Duele, duele! Dean Por favor, ayúdame, "¡Dean!"

"Sam. ¡SAM! Hey, hey, hey…"

Con los dientes apretados, Sam escuchó a su hermano llamándolo, sintió una familiar mano tocando su cabello mientras otra lo sostenía del hombro. Forzándose en enfocarse en Dean, miró a su hermano y trató de descubrir que había pasado, aun con la reconfortante presencia de su hermano, no pudo evitar el incesante martilleo de su corazón.

La mano de Dean se movió de su cabello a su rostro, y Sam pudo sentir como sus dedos temblaban cuando fueron reposados sobre su mejilla.

"Sammy, Hey. Está bien. Te tengo, te tengo… tu solo respira y tu hermano mayor hará el resto… solo déjame cuidarte, ¿está bien? Solo respira"

Y Sam lo hizo.

FIN

* * *

Hola. Esto es todo, como ya había dicho esto era un One Shot.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí, y que la traducción haya sido de su agrado.

Cuando Dean llama a Sam _niño,_ en el texto original le dice _kiddo_ , lo cual no tiene una traducción precisa, pero niño es la que más se acerca. También cuando lo llama _perra_ (Bitch), en el show siempre lo llama así, aunque jamás he visto el show en español, así que si esa palabra se traduce diferente por favor díganmelo.

Publicaré más capítulos como este, cortos. Yo los escogeré de FFN, pero si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia en mente, o conocen de algún Fic que les gustaría leer en español déjenmelo saber.

Dani*


End file.
